Ayame Story: HeartCatch Precure: Cure Shine
by willow345
Summary: Ayame Myoudouin was just a normal girl. Who had a sweet sister and brother. She loved to sing and spread some happiness. But when she has a strange dream her whole life changes. What will happen? Who Precure defect the greatest evil? PART 1 of her story


**Summary: Ayame Myoudouin was just a normal girl. Who had a sweet sister and brother. She loved to sing and spread some happiness. But when she has a strange dream her whole life changes. What will happen? Who Precure defect the greatest evil?**

_She saw herself in a white short flower dress with white short heels. Her eyes were shiny white and her hair was median. Her hair colored in white. And Ayame was speaking to someone._

_"But Moonlight!" she pleaded "You cant just leave!"_

_"I know Shine but I have to protect the tree and you need to escape" said Moonlight as she hugged her "Goodbye, friend"_

_Flash!_

Ayame felt a hand softly tap her away. Her eyes fluttered open to show her sister smiling at her.

"Time to wake up sleepy head" said her sister.

"Itsuki...five more minutes" said Ayame. Itsuki gave her a smile.

"Oh do I need to tickle you to wake you up?" she asked.

Ayame sat up quickly "No please! Im up" she pleaded.

"Now your up" said Itsuki smiling.

"You tricked me!" whined Ayame as she got on her school outfit.

Itsuki giggled as she left the room. Ayame was a brown haired girl with brown eyes. She worn her normal school dress with white socking and brown shoes. She worn her hair in a pony tail.

She smiled in the mirror.

"Yes!" she cheered "I'm off" she ran out of her house as she ran to school.

~Classroom~

"Before we start class, I want to introduce a new friend" said the teacher "Hanasaki-san, come on in"

Minutes later a girl who wore the same outfit as Ayame came in. She was wearing glasses and had her hair in a pink ponytail.

"I just transferred here today, Im Hanasaki Tsubomi"

Ayame seemed interested in her. She seem nice. Maybe she should be friends with her.

~After School~

Ayame walked down her block to home when she saw Tsubomi.

"Tsubomi?" she asked.

"Oh um your Ayame, right?" she asked. Ayame nodded.

"You seem down" said Ayame "Are you okay?"

"I'm just thinking" she said looking up in the sky "About the dream I keep having"

"A dream?" Ayame asked

"Yea" said Tsubomi "about a woman named Cure Moonlight"

Ayame eyes went wide "You had the same dream that I had" she whispered

"What?" asked Tsubomi.

"That's the same woman that was in my dream" answered Ayame.

The two girls looked at the sky.

"Cure Moonlight" said Tsubomi.

"It was just a dream so why are we hung up on it?" asked Ayame.

Then something caught the girls eye.

Ayame looked confused. She looked closer to see something fall on her and Tsubomi. They fell onto the soft grass.

"Ouch!" whined Ayame.

"W-whats going on?" asked a freaked out Tsubomi

Ayame saw 3 dolls on the ground. They stood up causing her to freak.

"A bad person is chasing us!" said a pink doll.

"Save us!" said a blue one.

"Please!" said a white one.

"The dolls are talking!" breathed Ayame and Tsubomi.

"We have no time to explain" said the blue one as two of them went in Tsubomi's shirt and the last one went in Ayame's bag.

"H-hey!" said Ayame looking at her bag while Tsubomi was having her own problems.

"Hey ladies" a voice asked. Ayame turned and saw a woman with yellow eyes, brown skin, and a red haired bun. She wore a strapless yellow short top and a yellow short skirt and had a cape on her.

"Did you see any fairies fly through here?" she asked walking up to them.

"No mam" said Ayame as Tsubomi shook her head. The woman looked at them suspicious then walked off.

"Who was that?" Ayame asked

"She's Sasorina" answered the white one in Ayame's bag.

"Shes part of the Dessert Messengers, bad people who steal the flowers inside of people's hearts" said the blue one's voice.

"And Im Shype" answered the pink one.

"I'm Tukiko" said the white one.

"I'm Coffret" said the blue one.

"Um well I'm Tsubomi and that's Ayame" said Tsubomi as Ayame waved to show her greeting

"Then Ayame, Tsubomi, take us to where Cure Flower is" said Shype.

"Like this!" they said at the same time.

~Park~

The girls ran to the park to see Erika with the same woman from before.

"Come out, heart flower!" demanded Sasorina as Erika screamed and her body disappeared to show a jewel with a whiting flower.

Ayame gasped in horror.

"She took the heart flower!" said Shype.

"No..." breathed Tukiko.

"I don't need this" she said as she through a ball near the girls. Ayame ran to it and saw Erika with pain in her closed eyes. Poor Erika..

"It's because her heart flower got stolen" said Tukiko and Coffret "If we dont take it back from Sasorina she will stay like that forever!"

"Eh?" Ayame breathed in shock. Thats horrible and mean...

"Excuse me! Please give us back that Heart Flower!" said Tsubomi.

"T-Tsubomi..." breathed Ayame

"Ah, your those girls from before" said Sasorina before she found the fairies beside the girls "Ah so you two had the fairies this whole time"

"That'll do" said Sasorina looking at something, she looked up and smiled "Desertrian! Come out!"

Then in a poof of smoke a doll monster was standing before them

"Run!" Ayame screamed as ran from it with the monster on there trails

"I hate Mono!" it screamed.

'Huh?" thought Ayame 'That reminds me of...'

The girls ran into a pipe before the monster could do anything to them. Ayame found out that it was negative words coming from Erika.

"Her heart flower will wilt, making the heart tree weaker" said Shype.

"Heart tree?" Tsubomi asked.

"Do you two know about the heart tree?" asked Shype.

"Yea. In our dreams we been having" answered Tsubomi as Ayame nodded.

"Dream?" Shype asked "Could you girls b-"

A hand tried to grab them but the girls went out quickly before it could touch them.

"The fun and games are over" said Sasorina "Now hand over the Heart Perfume and the Heart mirror"

"No way!" said Coffret.

Ayame had enough after she said mean things to Erika

"Thats not true!" she screamed "Erika is a girl that has talent in every way! And **you **made her into that"

"We wont forgive you!" screamed Tsubomi and Ayame then the girls saw Shype glow pink and Tukiko glow white.

"Whats this?" asked Ayame

"The mirror and perfume is reacting to your hearts" said Coffret.

"Lets give Cure Moonlight desire to them" said Shype as she and Tukiko made a ball of light come out to show a shiny perfume and a shiny white mirror.

The girls caught them.

"Cure moonlight desire?" asked a confused Tsubomi.

"Its your transformation item" said Coffret

"Eh?"

"You two can transform into the legendary warrior, Precure" said Shype

"Precure?" they asked

"Put all of your feelings into the items" said Coffret.

"Precure Open my Heart and Precure Heart Release!" said Tukiko.

"Eh?"

"Who cares just say it!" they all said.

"O-okay" said Ayame as she closed her eyes and the mirror started to glow white.

She felt herself saying the words.

"Precure Heart Release!" she yelled.

When she opened her eyes her hair was now white and she had now white eyes. She worn a beautiful white flower dress with a white strapped bag and white short heels. The same outfit in her dream. She looked to the side and saw Tsubomi wearing the same flower dress as her but it was pink. She also had her hair in a long pink ponytail and she had pink and white boots.

"P-precure?" breathed Sasorina

"Eh we transformed?" asked Ayame.

"We was right those two are Precure" said Shype.

"Think of a name, quickly!" said Tukiko.

"A name" asked Ayame.

Ayame looked up at the light in the sky, shining bright. Then she smiled.

"I got one" she said "We will save Erika-san"

"The Light that gives each flower it one shine in light" said Ayame before she did a pose with one hand on her hip "Cure Shine!"

"Cure Blossom!" said Tsubomi

~ To be continued~


End file.
